Because You Loved Me
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Gohan and Trunks are offically a couple, and the divorce hearing for Videl and Gohan's is coming fast.


Because You Loved Me  
  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Notes: Sequel to "My Love For You"  
  
Alternate Universe... *uses Jedi Mind Trick* Forget everything you know about the timeline. Forget it.  
  
"You gave me wings and made me fly  
  
You touched my hand, I could touch the sky  
  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
  
You said no star was out of reach  
  
You stood by me, and I stood tall  
  
I had your love, I had it all  
  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
  
Maybe I don't know that much  
  
But I know this much is true  
  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
You were always there for me  
  
The tender wind that carried me  
  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
  
You've been my inspiration  
  
Through the lies you were the truth  
  
My world is a better place because of you"  
  
-Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion  
  
---  
  
Grinning, Gohan pulled the U-Haul truck into Trunks' driveway on a bright, sunny Saturday morning. He jumped out, waving to Trunks who came running out the front door.  
  
"Got everything you need?" Trunks asked.  
  
"All in this truck." Gohan patted the side of the truck affectionately.  
  
"Good!" Trunks walked around to the back and lifted up the garage-like door. Gohan came beside him, sliding an arm about his waist. Trunks smiled at the touch, then looked into the truck. Finally, he saw why Gohan had insisted on renting a _small_ U-Haul. Inside were only the contents of his study: Hundreds of books painstakingly packed into five boxes, three bookshelves, a goregous hand-made desk, and a lockable wooden file cabinet that matched the rest of the furniture.  
  
Trunks climbed into the back, then began to pass a box of books to Gohan. Gohan took the box and walked inside. Trunks quickly took a box for himself and followed Gohan inside.  
  
They piled the boxes in the foyer and returned to the truck. Together they worked to unload the truck and moved the furniture around the boxes. Gohan grabbed the last item, the file cabinet, and closed the door. He walked into the house where Trunks was waiting with cleaning supplies.  
  
"What're those for?" he asked, a little skeptically.  
  
"We've got to clean up your new study!" Before Gohan could protest, Trunks handed him a full bucket and mop. He started up the stairs on the other side of the furnature and reached the attic before Gohan dragged himself upstairs.  
  
"Come on, Slowpoke," Trunks joked, "We have to get this done today."  
  
Gohan reached the top of his stairs, smirking. He looked right at Trunks, and remarked, "You sound more like your mother everyday."  
  
Trunks flushed and stuck his tongue out. Gohan chuckled.  
  
"Okay, okay.. We'll get to work."  
  
The attic was the top of the dome-shaped house. The ceiling was a little under seven and a half feet tall, towering two feet above the two men. Its walls consisted mostly of thick windows; there wouldn't be a dark corner when they were complete. Unfortunately, much of it was covered in dust and dirt from the previous residents. A few dilapidated boxes remained in one corner and were marked, "Attic", in big, permanent letters.  
  
First, the two cleaned the windows so they could really see what they were up against. In the light, the task ahead looked bigger and more menacing than before.  
  
"Those boxes are bugging me.." Gohan grumbled.  
  
"How come?" Trunks asked as he scrubbed a last bit of dirt off the windows. He looked at Gohan, then smiled, "Oh. That's right. You don't even like a hair out of place."  
  
"Oh, shut up." Gohan blushed slightly.  
  
"Let's check out what's in the boxes if it's bugging you so much." Trunks tossed the damp rag into the water bucket and walked to the boxes. He yanked the only box that wasn't stacked on, and pulled it out into the middle of the floor.  
  
Gohan crouched on the other side of the box. He watched Trunks open the box, then was the first to peer inside the box.  
  
"Naughty magazines..."  
  
Trunks laughed, taking out some of the magazines. He flipped through them, laughing at the absurtity.  
  
"These look like something Muten Roshi would have!"  
  
Gohan looked slightly disgusted. He looked up at Trunks, flushing.  
  
"A guy could really get off on these things..."  
  
Gohan turned even more, leaned over the box, and snatched the magazine from Trunks. He shoved the magazine back in the box and shut it quickly.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks looked up at Gohan, amused, "What did you do that for?"  
  
Gohan glared at Trunks. Trunks smirked.  
  
"What? I'm a big boy now, Gohan." He smiled to show he was joking.  
  
Gohan's expression didn't soften. He kicked the box back in the corner. "We'll dispose of these after we're done cleaning."  
  
"What's your problem?" Trunks was slightly upset. He was only joking.  
  
"Nothing. I have no problem." Gohan walked to grab the mop.  
  
"Liar." Trunks stood up. "You're being moody for no reason."  
  
Gohan ignored him.   
  
Trunks snorted, "It's not like I really wanted to read those. Those are for desperate people."  
  
"Is that what you think?"  
  
Trunks looked up at Gohan, surprised at the weakness in his voice. "Yeah, Gohan. I have you; why would I need those magazines?"  
  
The demi-Saiyajin in front of him turned. He smiled weakly at Trunks, "Sorry... I guess I'm just a little cranky from lack of sleep."  
  
Trunks knew exactly what he was talking about. The date for Gohan's court appearance was coming fast -- in three days! -- and it was painfully obvious he still hadn't entirely gotten over his failed marriage. He had lain awake on the futon in the living room adjacent Trunks' room. He tossed and turned til good hours of the night. Trunks felt horrible about his trouble sleeping.. but he didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry too." Trunks looked at the remaining boxes. "Are you curious about what's in the rest of the boxes?"  
  
"A little bit.. But I'm trying to ignore it."  
  
"I'm opening them." Trunks went over to the top box. He lifted it off the bottom box and set it in the middle of the floor. There was a clang from inside. Now even more curious, Gohan watched, standing by the window.  
  
Trunks opened the box and looked in.  
  
An urn lay on its side, top off, and ashes spilled into the box.  
  
His eyes widened and he closed the box. "I'm not curious anymore."  
  
***  
  
They finished cleaning the room, disposing of the boxes, and loading the room with the new furniture. It didn't fill up all of the space, however; only half of the room was the study. The other half was blank.  
  
Gohan was placing the last few books on the shelf while Trunks sat on the floor, resting and watching him. Cleaning was not easy, but it was something they would both have to get used to.  
  
"There. Done."  
  
Gohan flopped down beside Trunks. He grinned at Trunks brightly.  
  
"We did it..." Trunks smiled back, then added, "I don't know how our moms did it, cleaning up after our fathers."  
  
"And think about it, too: We were only cleaning up after humans and nature." Gohan sighed contentedly and lay back on the newly cleaned floor.  
  
Trunks leaned over Gohan, one arm on the opposite side of Gohan's body. He watched him affectionately, eyes glowing.  
  
Gohan looked up at the younger, lavender haired man, and smiled. The feelings he had surpressed for this beautiful angel had come back full force, yet the love he had once felt for Videl still nagged him in the back of his mind. It didn't feel right to be living with Trunks at this time, but he trusted him. They had been friends before being lovers and that strengthened their bond. Anything Trunks said must be right; anything Trunks insisted on, he strongly felt he had to follow.  
  
He reached his hand up, stirring the flower colored halo to touch the face. His thumb stroked Trunks' velvety skin. Trunks smiled, strengthening his angelic image. Gohan leaned upward, propping himself up on his free arm. Slowly, lengthening the sensations, they kissed.  
  
Gohan's hand slowly moved around to Trunks' back, pulling him closer. Their bodies pressed together and his hand began to trace over Trunks' body.  
  
Trunks felt Gohan's hand at the small of his back and going lower. He trembled slightly at the touch.  
  
Gohan broke the kiss and moved his hand. Concerned, he asked, "You okay...?"  
  
"Yes.. Yeah, I'm fine, Gohan." His voice was slightly shaky and low.  
  
Gohan sat up, still holding Trunks. He looked into those bright blue eyes, still concerned, and whispered, "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah...?"  
  
"Trunks. Are you still a virgin?"  
  
Trunks looked taken aback at this question. He certainly wasn't expecting it.  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
He paused, then nodded, slightly embarrassed, "Yes."  
  
Gohan was slightly surprised at the answer. Trunks was a little sex kitten on the dance floor, but he was still an innocent virgin. Seeing how red Trunks was getting, he became unsure of how to handle the answer so as not to embarrass him more.  
  
"You can go ahead and laugh now..." Trunks murmured.  
  
"No, no. This is not a laughing matter." Gohan took Trunks' hands, smiling encouragingly. "We can take this slowly."  
  
Trunks nodded.  
  
Gohan squeezed his hands, "Come on. Let's go throw together some lunch from whatever's in the kitchen."  
  
"Sure..." Trunks stood up first, not releasing Gohan's hands. He helped Gohan to his feet, then released one hand, and started down the stairs. Gohan quickly followed.  
  
***  
  
During the very bachelor-like lunch of peanut butter and bananna sandwiches, Trunks had gotten a desperate call from one of his coworkers. A crisis was currently unfolding at Capsule Corperation and Trunks was needed. At first he had declined, but Gohan assured him that he would be okay alone for as long as his staff needed him. With that, and a tender goodbye kiss, Trunks left and walked down the street. His job was only five blocks away, and he could use the time to think.  
  
Slightly naughty thoughts raced through his mind. He couldn't help it.  
  
Then he heard a voice that pushed all those thoughts out of his head.  
  
"Trunks! Hey!"  
  
It was Videl.  
  
His blood ran cold. He turned stiffly and forced a smile, "Videl."  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while!" She walked up to Trunks, beaming.  
  
"Well, you certainly look happy."  
  
"I am! I feel so free."  
  
Trunks felt a shudder of rage and forced his body to repress it. _Don't hit the girl. Don't make a scene._  
  
"So, Trunks... I hear you've taken Gohan in," she smirked.  
  
"Well, since some little bitch kicked him out, my friend had no where else to go." Trunks folded his arms. "If you don't mind, I must go. There's a crisis at C.C. that I really need to handle."  
  
The smirk grew larger. In a dark voice, she answered, "Of course. Go handle your job, Trunks."  
  
Trunks turned. He made sure to make his stride was long, proud, and strong. He would make sure that she would _never_ hurt his Gohan again.  
  
***  
  
After handling the problem at C.C. as quickly as possible, Trunks returned well into the evening. He arrived home, found the U-Haul truck and the porch light on. He smiled to himself and walked into the door. He flipped off the light switch and looked around the house. The TV in the living room was on. Perhaps Gohan was in there?  
  
He walked into the room and felt himself grinning. Gohan was sound asleep on the couch in his pajamas, flannel pants, a book open on his toned stomach. His eyes were closed, and his mouth open slightly; his bare chest rose with his breath, causing Trunks' own rhythm to stop for a brief moment.  
  
He'd never seen Gohan so at ease, so peaceful, so beautiful. He took off his shoes, then stepped into the living room in his socks. Silently, Trunks made his way to Gohan's side, knelt, and touched his arm.  
  
"Hello Beautiful..."  
  
How could Videl want to hurt him? Why did she want to hurt him?  
  
"I'm back from work."  
  
Gohan's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Trunks' voice. He moved his hand to cover Trunks', turned his head and smiled.  
  
"I see you got a jump start on sleep."  
  
"I was waiting for you.. Sorry..."  
  
"Don't be sorry." He kissed Gohan on the nose. Gohan closed his eyes, still smiling.  
  
"Come on. Let's go to bed." Trunks helped Gohan sit up. With a gentle hand, he guided the half-sleeping Saiyajin to his feet. But as Gohan turned to pull the cushion's off the couch, Trunks put out his hand to stop him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You're not sleeping there tonight."  
  
Gohan gave Trunks a puzzled look, then his eyes widened. "Trunks, I couldn't --"  
  
"Did she let you sleep in the same bed as her, Gohan?"  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Did Videl let you sleep in the same bed?"  
  
He froze, then shook his head slowly, "Not after Pan was concieved."  
  
"Then I want to be different." Trunks took Gohan's hand, leading him towards what would from then on be their bedroom. Gohan looked like he wanted to resist for a moment, then smiled gratefully.  
  
Trunks stopped in the doorway and looked up at Gohan. With a slight flush on his cheeks, he opened his mouth to say what he wanted to say for so long.  
  
"I love you, Gohan," Trunks whispered, "And I promise: No one's ever going to hurt you again."  
  
Gohan then began to cry. Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan, holding him close.  
  
"I love you too. I love you too..."  
  
For once in many weeks, both Gohan and Trunks slept soundly, nestled in each others arms.  
  
***  
  
Trunks awoke the next morning, comfortably warm. He felt Gohan's hands on his back, rubbing him, and felt the elder's breath against his hair.  
  
_Kami, it feels so good in his arms._  
  
"Morning, Sleepyhead."  
  
"What time is it?" He didn't want to open his eyes. He snuggled closer, pressing his face into the nape of Gohan's neck, causing him to shiver pleasurably.  
  
"It's almost eleven."  
  
"It's late..."  
  
"I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Trunks remembered last night, Gohan's tears, and looked up. Gohan was smiling now. His raven's wing hair was slightly ruffled, but made him look slightly younger. He was a teenager again.  
  
Trunks smiled and kissed him briefly. He sat up, running his fingers through his hair and smiled at Gohan.  
  
"Want breakfast?"  
  
"How about lunch? I went shopping yesterday while you were out."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Gohan moved off the bed and walked out of the room. After grabbing a tanktop off of the floor, he disappeared down the hallway, leaving Trunks alone.  
  
With a sigh, he got up. He pulled on a white button-up shirt, leaving it open. He walked into the kitchen and found Gohan waiting for him.   
  
Gohan leaned against the far wall, sporting a small smile.. At the first sight of Trunks in the morning light, a blush crept onto his cheeks.  
  
Trunks blinked at Gohan. "What..?"  
  
Gohan motioned to the counter. Lunch had already been made and placed out.  
  
"I did it while you were asleep," he explained, "I wanted to thank you..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
Gohan walked forward. He cupped Trunks' face in his hands and whispered, "Last night. It was the ultimate gesture..."  
  
Trunks stared into Gohan's eyes, amazed by the child-like sincerity. He covered one of Gohan's hands, and moved it. His lips brushed the palm and fingertips as he answered, "Anything for you."  
  
"Nope. Today it's anything for _you_," Gohan corrected with a grin and a light tap on Trunks' nose.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm taking you out for a day of fun."  
  
Trunks' eyes widened and he began to smile.  
  
"And it starts with a nice lunch. Then we'll get dressed and head out."  
  
Trunks grinned, then threw his arms around Gohan. He kissed the other, laughing, "I can't believe you're doing this!"  
  
Gohan's arms wrapped around Trunks' waist, holding him close and still grinning. He kissed Trunks again and their mouths opened to deepen the kiss.  
  
Soon, Gohan set Trunks back on his feet. Both were smiling. Gohan quickly kissed Trunks' forehead, then grabbed the two full bowls of rice. He nudged Trunks into the living room and set the bowls down on the table.  
  
It was well into the noon-time hour by the time lunch was gone and both were ready to go. Trunks sat on the couch, flipping through a magazine while Gohan made last minute preparations. For clothing, Trunks had chosen worn, baggy blue jeans, a blue and white C.C. t-shirt he'd gotten long ago, and scuffed sneakers. Gohan had hinted at being active for a good portion of the day, yet refused to disclose exactly what he was planning.  
  
"Ready?" Gohan asked from the door. He was dressed in jeans and a red long-sleeved shirt. He placed his wallet in his back pocket and grinned at Trunks.  
  
"If you are." Trunks stood up, tossing the magazine absently on the couch.  
  
"Yep! Into the car with you -- passenger seat!" He patted Trunks on the shoulder, ushering him out of the door. His arm wrapped around Trunks, hand resting on the younger's hip.  
  
"I didn't know you knew how to drive."  
  
"It was a standard class in high school."  
  
Trunks reluctantly broke away from Gohan's touch and moved around to the passenger's side of the car. He climbed in, watched as Gohan climbed in, and buckled himself in.  
  
"Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Gohan put the key into the ignition and backed out of the driveway. He flipped on the radio, ignoring all of Trunks' questions. He drove for fifteen minutes, then pulled into the parking lot of a wide, one-story building.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Trunks got out of the car, staring at the building. Why would Gohan bring him here?  
  
"Come on!" Gohan grabbed Trunks hand, tugging him towards the building. He followed willingly and couldn't help but laugh at the tone in Gohan's voice.  
  
He was lead into the building. Once inside, he heard laughter and voices droning among music.  
  
"Is it a dance?"  
  
"Sorta!" Gohan moved quicker through the hallway. He walked down the stairs with Trunks in tow, restraining the bolt. At the end of the next hallway, he pushed open a heavy, black painted door and let Trunks through first.  
  
He felt a surge of joy when he heard Trunks gasp.  
  
It was a roller rink!  
  
"How'd you know about this place?" Trunks asked, turning to Gohan.  
  
"Goten." Gohan looked behind Trunks, and waved to his younger brother.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
Music blasted from the speakers. It was fast, loud, and happy music, but unlike the club kind, it didn't have a huge base line. The DJ waited behind a window, watching the skaters circle the rink. Lights remained bright overhead, colored ones flashing on and off to a steady beat.  
  
"I told you it was sort of a dance."  
  
At $5 a pair, Gohan and Trunks soon were suited in used rollerblades. Trunks was completely at ease in his blades, despite the fact he hadn't used them in years. He glided circles around Gohan, waiting for him to get his skates on.  
  
Goten skated over to greet them.  
  
"Trunks-kun!" He came at Trunks, latching onto his arm and twirling the purple-haired boy around.  
  
"Goten!" They embraced, laughing, "I haven't seen you in ages!"  
  
"My job's kept me busy, Goten; I'm sorry."  
  
"Not too busy, I see." Goten grinned and jabbed Trunks in the stomach playfully. He skated backwards, smirking. Trunks quickly tailed him.  
  
Gohan quickly laced up the remaining part of the skates and stood up. After a few wobbly seconds, he managed to skate forward. After his moment of triumph, the ground quickly rushed up to meet him.  
  
"Hey, buddy... You want to trade those blades in for normal skates?" asked the teenager behind the counter, laughing slightly.  
  
"No... No. I'm okay." Gohan pushed himself up and stumbled to the wall. The rink was only a few inches away. He could make it onto the rink... couldn't he?  
  
He put a foot forward and felt the other one slipping out from under him. He clung to the wall, pulling himself back up.  
  
In a moment, he heard Trunks' voice, "What's wrong, Gohan?" He peeked around the wall.  
  
"I ... can't skate.."  
  
Trunks looked surprised. He stepped onto the carpeted area and looked at Gohan, "Why'd you take me here if you can't skate?"  
  
"Goten tipped me off that you loved skating." Gohan attempted to stand fully up again, slipping back into his original position.  
  
Trunks ducked his head under Gohan's arm and slipped his arm around his waist. As Trunks uprighted himself, he helped Gohan back up.  
  
"I can't believe you never learned to skate."  
  
"I've been living on a mountain all my life; where would I skate?"  
  
Trunks smiled and began to move onto the rink. Slowly, he stepped onto the rink and brought Gohan along with him.  
  
Goten stopped near them, "What's wrong?"  
  
"When did you learn to skate, Goten?"  
  
"After I moved to the city, Trunks taught me."  
  
Gohan whimpered.  
  
Trunks grinned. "We'll teach you to skate then."  
  
He swung around in front of Gohan and took his hands. He began to skate backwards slowly and Gohan slid after him. (Goten bit his lip, stiffling a laugh.)  
  
"Come on, Gohan... It's like walking," Trunks explained.  
  
"No, when you're walking, you don't have wheels strapped to your feet."  
  
"I said 'like'."  
  
Goten skated innocently up behind Gohan. He smirked at Trunks. Trunks quickly caught his glance, then shook his head.  
  
"What..?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten nodded. Trunks repeated his motion.  
  
"What?" Gohan sounded slightly worried.  
  
He stumbled as Goten pushed him forward. Gohan ended up on Trunks, who had been knocked off his skates when Gohan fell.   
  
Goten stood by them, laughing.  
  
Trunks, rubbing his head, sat up. Gohan pushed himself up to his knees, grinning sheepishly at Trunks.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay... I just gotta kill Goten now," Trunks assured, a slight glare sent to Goten. He brushed Gohan off and stood up. His hands went out to Gohan, who took them and pulled himself up.  
  
Gohan was slightly flushed. He took a deep breath and glared at Goten. He pulled his hands from Trunks and moved them to the wall. "Go beat my little brother; I'll wait for you."  
  
"You sure?"   
  
Goten caught the sideways glance from Trunks. He turned tail and scrambled.  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Trunks grinned, then shot off after Goten. Gohan watched, a satisfied smile on his lips.  
  
***  
  
After a few hours of work, Gohan managed to get the hang of moving. Trunks was right about it being like walking, and that made learning much easier. He surely couldn't move as fast as either of the two younger Saiyajins, but could circle the rink without Trunks' hands guiding him the entire time.  
  
Trunks kept his speed slow for Gohan's sake. They 'danced' to numerous songs, of which included the Hokey Pokey, Wooly Bully, and the Chicken Dance, they avoided the backwards-only skating, and had a great time.  
  
Then, while they were circling, and being lapped by Goten once more, a familiar song came on. Trunks found him murmuring along with the song, and until Gohan looked at him curiously, he hadn't thought about what song.  
  
"If he loves you so, it's in his kiss.. That's where it is..."  
  
Gohan smiled and sang along, "Hug him and squeeze him tight; find out if you really wanna know. If it's love, if it really is, it's in his kiss."  
  
"How about the way he acts?"  
  
"Nope, that's just the way. You're not listening to all I say..."  
  
"If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss."  
  
Gohan stretched his hand out and took Trunks' hand. "You know.. the day's not over yet."  
  
"There's more?"  
  
"Yes! We still got five hours of daylight left!"  
  
***  
  
Rollerskating, a long, relaxing drive with the music screaming, a picnic dinner by an appropriately named "Lover's Lane", and then a few hours of just talking. They returned home at one thirty in the morning, where they retired to bed as soon as they walked in.  
  
Trunks unfortunately had to get up less than six hours later. He trudged out of bed, took a quick shower, and dressed in his business suit. He glanced in the bedroom and saw Gohan sleeping soundly, partially covered by the large white comforter. He wouldn't be up until nine, when his first classes started.  
  
His angel.  
  
He walked over to Gohan, leaned over, and kissed him on the temple.  
  
Then he left for work.  
  
When Trunks arrived for work, he was greeted by his secretary, then asked her to look up a number for him. After a few moments, she handed him an electric yellow sticky note with a number. He thanked her, then moved into his office and closed the door behind him.  
  
He stared out the window, then down at the number in his hand. He had to do it before today's endless meetings started, or he would never know.  
  
With trembling hands he picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Videl... It's Trunks."  
  
***  
  
Lunch break. He found himself seated at a cafe, awaiting a really unwanted guest.  
  
Then, she walked in. She saw him and smirked.  
  
She was dressed in a low-cut spaghetti strap shirt and a short jean skirt. She had recently cut her hair, and was wearing a good amount of make-up. She sat down at the chair opposite of Trunks, grinning wickedly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, this is what executives do on their lunch break."  
  
"Dammit, Videl. Why are you divorcing Gohan?"  
  
"He ruined my life."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? You and he had a child."  
  
"By accident."  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"We were drinking at a party... This was when we were still friends. And it escalated."  
  
"One mistake and it ruined your life."  
  
"That's all it takes. I had many boyfriends at the time, and Gohan certainly wasn't at the top of my list --"  
  
Trunks felt his face grow hot. _Lousy little bitch..._  
  
"--but was easily the best choice for a father... He's a stable guy, too stable if you ask me. We weren't meant to be, but Pan happened and there we were. I may be a bitch, but I'm a good mother..."  
  
"Did you continue to see other guys?"  
  
"After Pan was born, yes."  
  
"And you stayed with Gohan while doing this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Trunks clenched his fist under the table and grit his teeth. Videl took a sip from her cup of tea easily. She showed no emotion and gave a small smile to Trunks. She could feel the anger just radiating from him.  
  
"His goody-goody idealisms bug me. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm sure he'd be great for some other girl," she looked up at him, and gave her wicked crocodile smile, "or guy, who needs that... well, whatever he has.  
  
"I was jealous of him. He had a job he loved, a family he loved, and everything he wanted in life. What did I have? I had a baby, shattered dreams, and a growing hatred for the man that did this to me."  
  
"_He_ did this to _you_? You do realize it takes both a guy and a girl to make a child. Both have to be involved for a baby to be born."  
  
She paused, "Well.. yes. That's true..."  
  
"And you're blaming all problems, whether they're both of your problems or just yours, on him."  
  
"They're all his problems. I have no problems anymore, now that we're getting a divorce."  
  
Trunks stood up. "You have no problems? You have plenty of problems. You're running away from something that could be talked out of -- not to mention your window of opportunity has passed."  
  
He began to pass her, then stopped to add one last thing, "Besides, Gohan will have no more problems, especially you. I'll make sure of it."  
  
***  
  
Trunks rushed through his work and excused himself early from work. He wanted, needed, to get home before Gohan.  
  
He ran to the store, bought some wine, then ran home. He grabbed two wine glasses, a tray, and went into the bedroom. He set the tray on the bed, put the glasses on it, then set the bottle on the soft comforters. He moved to the stereo and popped in a CD he'd borrowed from one of his female coworkers.  
  
While the CD began to play ("But then I look into your eyes, I decide, that everything's going to be all right"), he changed into more comfortable clothing: A cotton, long-sleeved white shirt and neatly pressed black slacks. He left his white socks on and adjusted his hair.  
  
Everything had to be perfect.  
  
He snatched candles off the mantle, grabbed matches from the kitchen, then came back to the bedroom. He lined up the candles on the nightstand, moving the clock and lamp to the floor, behind the waste basket. He struck a match, lit the candles.  
  
The clock on the wall read five fifteen. Gohan would be home in fifteen minutes, or more. He had to wait.  
  
Trunks sat on the bed, biting his lip nervously. He moved his fingers, clenched and unclenched his fists, and tapped on his knees. It took ages, but the door finally clicked open. Trunks waited impatiently until Gohan finally looked into the bedroom.  
  
"Trunks, you're home early..! Wait... Is something wrong?" Gohan asked, concerned.  
  
Trunks arose, then walked across the room. He was blushing and smiling softly as he looked up at Gohan, and answered, "Nothing's wrong.. Koibito.."  
  
"Trunks...?" Gohan felt the blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
Trunks' hands slowly traced up Gohan's chest, then cupped his face. "I want to show you how much I love you, Gohan."  
  
Gohan's hands went to Trunks' sides, then around his back. "Are you sure about this...?"  
  
Trunks leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gohan's. Gohan's arms tightened around Trunks' body, pressing them close. Trunks broke away after a what seemed like only a moment, then turned and walked to the bed. He picked up the wine bottle and looked at Gohan with a smile.  
  
("Now it's time to trade those dreams for the rush of passion's fire. I can feel you tremble when we touch. And I feel the hand of fate reaching out to both of us. I've been holding back the night; I've been searching for a clue from you. I'm gonna try with all my might to make the storyline come true...")  
  
"Ready...?"  
  
***  
  
It was Trunks who was watching this time. His hands rubbed up and down Gohan's bare back, and his face was still flushed with last night's passion.  
  
It was with a heavy heart, he noticed the clock read six thirty-five.  
  
"Koibito..." Trunks tilted Gohan's face up and kissed him briefly. His lips travelled down Gohan's neck and across his shoulder.  
  
"Mmm... Yes, Trunks-koi...?" He blinked open his eyes.  
  
"It's time to get up..." Trunks leaned on his elbow, looking at Gohan sadly.  
  
Gohan took a moment to think, then his eyes widened in recognition. "Oh! The hearing; that's right!"  
  
Trunks blinked as Gohan got up and started to get dressed. Gohan hadn't sounded sad or upset in the least bit.  
  
"Hey, Gohan.. Are you okay...?" Trunks asked.   
  
Gohan pulled on a pair of boxers and pants, and looked at Trunks. He answered, "I'm fine, Trunks..."  
  
He sat down on the bed again. He reached his hand out and smoothed Trunks' hair. Trunks' eyes closed and breathed out softly, "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes. I will always be okay." Gohan leaned over and kissed Trunks' forehead. "And you know why?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I know that you'll be waiting for me."  
  
Gohan stood up and pulled on a shirt. The jacket came on last, then Gohan smiled at Trunks.  
  
"See you tonight."  
  
He leaned over and they kissed for a brief time. Gohan gave him one last hug, then left the room.  
  
"Love you, Koibito!" Trunks shouted after him.  
  
"Love you too!"  
  
Trunks lay back on the bed for a minute. When his head touched the pillow, he realized how sore he felt. With a loving smile, he hoped Gohan could feel the same pain.  
  
As Trunks dressed for work, he decided that he would return home early again today. 


End file.
